The Avengers Watch Disney
by Lunascope17
Summary: Basically what the title says. One-shots, each focusing on a different Avenger watching a different Disney film. Please PM me with any requests and leave a review :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So I just thought of this and I had to write it. So each of these one-shots is based on a different Avenger- this one is based on Wanda. So I will do any requests so tell me which Avenger you would like to watch which Disney film. Sorry this is a little short;I wanted to write this as soon as possible. Enjoy ;)

Chapter 1- Frozen

It was all Clint's fault. It started on a perfectly normal day in the new Avengers facility when Sam tripped over Clint's bow which had fallen from where it had been propped up on the wall. Sam had been on at Clint for the rest of the day, taking care to comment on "some peoples' carelessness" and similar things. Eventually, when Sam, Clint, Steve and Wanda were in the living room, Steve decided to say something to end the light-hearted albeit annoying argument.

"Just let it go, ok?"

"Let it go, let it gooo, can't hold it back anymooore," Sam sang, grinning, when he saw the blank look on Steve's face. "Come on man, you must have seen Frozen!"

"Umm, no. What's Frozen?" Sam stared disbelievingly. He turned to Wanda.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't you Red?" Wanda started slightly at being addressed. She had been very quiet since her brother's death and didn't really get involved in conversations, preferring to be alone most of the time. Now, however, she looked up and smiled slightly.

"I think it's a Disney film?" Clint and Sam glanced at each other.

"Come on guys, we're gonna show you entertainment at its' finest." Clint said before he left the room to get the other Avengers.

Twenty minutes later, the living room. Clint had bought in Natasha, who had seen the title of the movie and rolled her eyes. Tony and Rhodey had followed.

"OK let's get this over with." Tony declared.

The first part of Frozen that merited a reaction was the scene of young Elsa and Anna playing. Tony said to Wanda, "Hey, her powers are kinda like yours!"

"Oh yeah, so similar!" Wanda said slightly sarcastically. Though she now knew that her parents' deaths weren't really Tony's fault, old habits die hard and she often found herself biting her tongue to prevent sarcastic remarks around the billionaire.

They were now onto the scene with the trolls. Wanda listened intently to the speech that was made. She felt for somewhat empathetic to the animated magician, feeling a pang as she heard the words;

"There is beauty in it, but there is also great danger."

The next thing was the 'Do you wanna build a Snowman?' montage. Everyone looked over in surprise as Sam, Clint and Natasha began to sing the song word-perfect, Natasha singing beautifully in tune and Sam and Clint sounding like they were being strangled.

"Guys, how do you know this?" Steve was baffled.

"Everyone knows all the words to Frozen, Steve."

When 'Love is an Open Door' came on, Tony looked over slyly at Clint and Natasha. "You two can relate to this right?" The reaction was immediate. Clint began to splutter "No! No! I have a wife...and kids!" while Natasha, with a murderous look in her eyes, questioned how Tony could have possibly got that idea in a tone of deadly calm.

"I found lots of ... fanart of you two on a website called Tumblr." Tony shuddered slightly. "Some of that stuff I will never be able to unsee. People 'ship' you and call you Clintasha." Clint, Natasha and Sam looked at each other in horror.

"Oh God. He's found Tumblr."

"What's Tumblr?" Wanda asked curiously.

"Ummm, never mind-lets' get back to the film." Clint said hurriedly. They were now into the ballroom scene.

 _"I can't live like this anymore!"_

 _"Then leave."_

I wish, Wanda thought to herself, then immediately felt guilty. The Avengers were always so nice to her; they had given her a home and a will to fight. But she felt a longing for things to go back to the way they were, before the Avengers, before Hydra. They way they were will Pietro. She closed her eyes for a moment as she was hit by a sudden wave of grief and sadness. When she opened them, she saw Clint looking at her with concern.

"You ok?"

"Yes" she said, and gave a small smile because she knew that someday, she would be.

Meanwhile, Tony was staring in horror at the screen as Elsa revealed her powers and ran away.

"Elsa no!" Rhodey gave Tony a look. "What?"

"How old are you Tony?"

"Shut up."

 _"Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymoore!"_ Tony looked over at Wanda.

"Hey, you should re-enact this!" He turned back to the screen, expecting a cutting remark. Instead, Wanda, looking infinitely more peaceful than before, smiled slightly, opened her hand slightly to let red energy blast out, and began to sing the chorus in a clear, powerful voice. Everyone looked over in surprise.

"What?"

"Jesus, Wanda, I didn't know you could sing like that," Clint said.

"Oh, um, well I used to sing a bit. Sports was Pietro's thing and music was mine." Everyone tensed at the name of Wanda's twin. Wanda took a deep breath. "Look, I don't want to- I want to think of the happy memories of Pietro- I don't want people to be scared to speak his name. He deserves more than that." There was a silence. Then Tony broke in-

"Wow. Who knew that Frozen would have brought us all together? Maybe we should use Disney as therapy."

Everyone smiled and rolled their eyes as they turned back to the TV to watch the rest of the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Brave

With the debatable success of Frozen, the Avengers were eager to watch another Disney film. After a particularly demanding mission, Sam, Clint, Natasha and Tony lay sprawled across the couch, looking exhausted, except Natasha, who as always looked ready to be in a movie.

It was Sam who suggested Brave. He was flicking through the vast array of movies on the shelf, when he came across a DVD with a cover of a girl with red hair holding a bow and arrow. He looked over at Clint and Natasha, quietly talking among themselves, then back to the DVD.

"Holy sh-" Sam looked and waved the movie in front of them. "Hey guys, I've found your lovechild-". He was instantly silenced. "OK, OK, I'm sorry. But seriously, guys, you need to watch this film."

"I wonder what life-changing revelation we'll have this time," Natasha muttered under her breath, but she too sat down while Sam got the film running.

 _Young Merida's father grabs a spear and begins to fight the mountain-like bear._

"Oh, come on! That is terrible fighting style! No strategy, no wonder he's struggling. Oh, OK, just look at your broken spear for while you're being attacked by a bear! Well thank God you happen to have a sword with you."

"Nat, it's a cartoon."

 _Merida, now grown up, wakes up, grabs her bow and runs outside. She leaps on to her horse and gallops off._

Clint rolled his eyes as Merida shoots her first arrow into a target. "What is she doing? That bow isn't suitable at all! Her stance was all wrong! She needs to- "

"Oh my God, guys, it a Disney film!" Sam said, exasperated. "Just watch."

"Yeah shut up Katniss," said Tony.

"What the hell is a Katniss? Is it a disease?" Natasha looked at Clint for a moment, then abruptly left the room.

"Um, ok, let's get back to the film." Sam said, and they turned back to the screen.

 _"I present my only son, who was besieged by 10,000 Romans, and took out a whole..."_

"*Cough* Steve Rogers *Cough*" said Tony as they saw the huge, muscled man on screen. Sam bit back laughter, but Clint laughed outright.

 _From behind the mountainous man a scrawny boy is pulled._

"Aaand... pre-serum Steve!" Nobody held back their laughter this time. Natasha strode back in and tossed something onto Clint's lap.

"The Hunger Games? Nat, what-"

"Read it."

"But I don't-"

" _Read it."_

 _Chaos ensues as everyone begins to fight. The fighting is obviously childlike._

"Anything to comment, Nat, Clint?" said Sam, wearily, bracing himself for the insults that he felt were sure to come.

"Nah, I'm gonna just watch now. This doesn't even merit an insult. Besides, I shouldn't put down a fighting style that is identical to Tony's." Nat grinned as Tony threw a pillow at her.

 _"And I'll be shooting for my own hand!"_

"Oh how shocking. Totally unexpected." This came from Clint.

"Well, for a seven-year-old it probably is!"

The next part of the film passed in relative quiet, a raised eyebrow or rolling of eyes every so often when something particularly unbelievable happened, as in most of the movie. About three quarters of the way through, Clint picked up the surprisingly well-read copy of the Hunger Games and began to read.

Three minutes later, the other three jumped as they heard a "no, Prim, nooo", quickly followed by a "oh, never mind, it's ok, she's volunteered."

"Um, right. I'm gonna get some more popcorn- I'll be back in a min-" He was interrupted as Clint jumped off the couch, almost yelled,"I volunteer as tribute!" and ran through to the kitchen. Tony looked at Nat.

"What have you done?"

"Initiated him into the fandom."

Two hours later, Nat was in her room, helping Wanda try on her new combat clothes. The youngest Avenger had yet to go on a mission so she had very recently been given clothes that were suitable for combat. Wanda bit her lip as she looked in the mirror at the tightly-fitted clothes.

"Are you sure they should be this, um..."

Nat rolled her eyes "Yes, I'm pretty sure you don't want to fight in clothes that can get caught, that could-" They were interrupted by the door bursting open and Clint stormed in, making a beeline for Nat.

"How could they have just killed off Rue like that? Why?!"

"It's the Hunger Games, Clint. Everybody dies."

"Please, please tell me there's a sequel."

"You read the entire book in two hours?" Wanda said in disbelief.

Nat gave one of her half-smiles and walked over to her bookcase, which was filled with YA books, including The Mortal Instruments, The Infernal Devices and Throne of Glass. She pulled out Catching Fire and threw it over to Clint. Clint looked at Wanda.

"Did you know about this" he asked, meaning Nat's vast collection of YA books.

"Yup. Nat's been lending them to me since the day after I got here. I'm Team Gale, by the way." Nat looked at Wanda in horror.

"What? No! Peeta and Katniss belong together!"

"Excuse me? Peeta did absolutely nothing in the first book-"

"Hey," Clint broke in, scanning the shelves, "do you have Twilight, cos I've heard that's pretty good." Nat turned to face him, with a deadly look in her eyes.

"Mention that to me again and I will tell you ALL the Hunger Games spoilers."

In the weeks that followed. Clint, Natasha and Wanda seemed to the other Avengers to talk of nothing but the Hunger Games and then 'Shadowhunters', whatever they were. They became used to phrases such as "Simon and Isabelle are my OTP" or "I really love Aelin's character arc in this book". No one said a word when Clint began to wear a mockingjay pin on missions, or when Wanda began to turn up to training sessions in a Deathly Hallows necklace.

Tony was watching the news with Steve and Nat (headline: Avengers stop potential terrorist threat in Venezuela) when Wanda walked in.

"Listening to the news? Again?" Nat looked up and grinned.

"Well, it changes every day, you see."

Steve looked around excitedly. "I understood that reference!" Tony looked at him in shock.

"You've read Harry Potter?"

"It was one of the first things on my list." It was at that moment Steve joined the Avengers Fandom Community.

"You wanna join us for a Star Wars marathon?"

"Of course."

 **Hey, so I'm actually working on a Pinocchio chapter, but as it's been such a long time since I've posted anything, I decided to post this one that I wrote a while ago. It's pretty silly, but I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
